The disclosures herein relate generally to processors, and more specifically, to multi-core processors that process bitstream communications in information handling systems.
Modern information handling systems (IHSs) use processors that often generate, interpret, or otherwise manage binary bitstream communications for audio, video or other data forms. Processors may employ fixed-length code (FLC), variable-length code (VLC), or other protocols for the compression and management of binary bitstream data. Multi-core processors employ memory buffers to load and store bitstream data for use by processors of the IHS during parsing and other operations. Buffer memory use is a contributing factor to bitstream decoding efficiency.